Мертвец
by Paduya
Summary: Случайное убийство. Непредвиденное путешествие. Пистолет, переходящий из рук в руки. В какую историю на этот раз попадает доктор Романо, а вместе с ним его племянница и Кэрри Уивер?
1. Глава первая

**Название:** Мертвец

**Автор: **Падуя

**Жанр: **action/drama

**Персонажи:** Роберт Романо, Кэрри Уивер, Грейси МакАллистер (новая героиня).

**Рейтинг:** PG

_"Некоторые рождены для бесконечной ночи" - цитата из фильма "Мертвец" (1995 год)._

**Глава первая.**

"Осторожно!" - крикнула Грейси, сидевшая на заднем сиденье автомобиля.

Романо затормозил почти перед самым носом Кэрри Уивер, которая только что вышла из своего дома. Роберт шепотом выругался. Кэрри, разглядев водителя, чуть не сбившей ее машины, мысленно прокляла его до десятого колена.

"Это покушение или что?!" - крикнула она.

"Чего она встала посреди дороги!" - проворчала Грейси.

Романо открыл дверцу машины.

"Ты же не хочешь..." - начала девочка, но Роберт уже выскочил из машины.

"Прости, Кэрри! Я не хотел. Ты не ушиблась?"

Девчонка-подросток крикнула из машины:

"Роберт, не время! Нам надо ехать!"

"Я не ушиблась..." - начала Кэрри.

"Но здорово напугалась", - закончил за нее Романо.

Кэрри вдруг бросился в глаза его взволнованный и бледный вид. Это он из-за нее так беспокоится?

"А ты-то сам в порядке?"

"Да, в полном", - рассеянно откликнулся он и оглянулся на сидевшую в машине девочку. Та выглядела разозленной.

"Сейчас, Грейси, имей терпение! - прикрикнул на нее Роберт и обратился к Кэрри. - Значит, ты отделалась только легким испугом? И все в порядке?"

"В общем, да, - согласилась Уивер. - Твоя совесть может быть чиста".

"Не думаю..."

"А куда ты так торопишься, что даже не заметил меня на своем пути? На работу?" - поинтересовалась Кэрри.

"Нет, я сегодня не пойду на работу. Возникли очень срочные дела".

"Такие срочные, что ты даже подвезти меня не сможешь?"

"А с чего это я должен тебя подвозить?" - удивился Романо.

"Ну, например, ты меня чуть не сбил".

"Это да, но..."

Кэрри и сама не знала, почему ей вдруг захотелось прокатиться с Романо до больницы. Может, потому что он этого не хотел, а Кэрри решила позлить его?

"Ладно, Кэрри. Но только до больницы, - сдался Романо. - И, пожалуйста, не раскрывай больше рта".

Кэрри села рядом с ним в машину.

"И какого черта ты решил ее подвезти?" - недовольно спросила Грейси.

"Не груби, пожалуйста. Кэрри тебе ничего не сделала. Мы с ней работаем вместе, почему бы нам ее не подвезти".

Кэрри наклонилась к Романо и прошептала:

"А кто это?"

Грейси однако услышала и хмуро объяснила:

"Это - его племянница Грейси".

"А меня зовут Кэрри", - доброжелательно ответила Уивер. Хотя... с чего ей быть доброжелательной с племянницей Романо, которая, к тому же, постоянно грубит.

"Да, не повезло".

Романо молчал, не отрывно уставясь на дорогу. Они почти подъехали к больнице. И ничего бы не случилось и Кэрри пошла бы на работу, но...

...но она случайно опустила глаза и увидела, что из кармана Роберта виднеется настоящий пистолет.

Глаза ее округлились. Романо почувствовал что-то, посмотрел на нее. И понял, что она _видела_ пистолет_. _Глаза его потемнели.

"Кэрри, что-то случилось?" - напряженно спросил он.

"Я... да, то есть... - она смешалась. - Это... пистолет?"

Романо посмотрел на свой карман.

"Да. Игрушечный".

Грейси на заднем сиденье фыркнула.

"Роберт, я никогда не видела пистолетов... но это настоящий..." - заметила Кэрри, чувствуя, что начинает влипать в историю.

"Да нет же, он игрушечный!" - сказал Романо, надеясь, что Кэрри полная идиотка.

Кэрри смотрела на Романо. Тот затормозил. Повернулся к ней.

"Кэрри. Обещай мне, что ты никому не скажешь, что видела".

Та кивнула, не отрывая глаз от пистолета.

"И обещай, что не позвонишь в полицию".

Она опять кивнула. А сама подумала: "Как только доберусь до больницы, тут же вызову полицию!"

Романо бы отпустил Кэрри, но Грейси заметила:

"Поздно, Роберт. Она всем разболтает. Надо ее убрать".

Все началось с того, что Ребекка, сестра Романо, однажды заявила ему:

"Все, Роберт, с меня хватит".

Он поднял глаза.

"Ты о чем, Бекки?"

"Я о своем муже, - хмуро ответила она. - Это чудовище. Особенно, когда напьется".

"Прошло пятнадцать лет, и ты - о чудо - это наконец поняла? - усмехнулся Роберт. - Разводишься?"

"Я... еще не знаю, - сникла Бекки. - Наверное. Но сначала мы с Грейс уедем отсюда. В Сан-Франциско".

"Ты уже все решила? Значит, разводишься, - удовлетворенно заметил Романо. - А Грейси уже знает? Она не против?"

"Не против чего? Они с отцом уже давно не ладят..."

"Я имею в виду переезд".

"Я ей еще не говорила. Но вряд ли она горит желанием жить со своим папашей. Боже, ну как же я его ненавижу!" - простонала она, закрыв лицо руками.

"Знаешь, о чем это говорит, милая?" - ласково спросил Роберт.

"О чем?" - спросила Бекки.

"Нужно всегда слушать своего младшего брата. Я тебе говорил, что вы не пара".

"Дорогой мой. Ты тогда был еще студентом. Я была должна тебя слушать?"

"Все девчонки такие непредсказуемые", - проворчал Романо тоном десятилетнего Роберта.

И он оказался прав.

Грейси заявила, что ни за что не уедет из Чикаго.

"Грейси, неужели ты хочешь остаться с отцом?" - удивилась ее мать.

"Нет! Но я хочу остаться с Робертом!"

Романо поморщился.

"Грейси, ты думаешь, мне сейчас до возни с младенцами?"

"Я уже давно не младенец! И могу сама о себе позаботится".

"Никаких детей в моем доме, Грейси!"

Ребекка была обескуражена: ее родная дочь отказывается ехать с ней из-за своего дяди! Хотя Грейси ветренная девчонка, кто знает, что ей придет в голову в следующую минуту.

"Грейси, родная, зачем тебе оставаться с Робертом? Мы бы с тобой прекрасно жили в Сан-Франциско..." - начала Ребекка.

"Нет. Я хочу жить с дядей Робертом!"

"Ты хочешь жить со мной, потому что я тебя балую! Я сказал: НЕТ".

"Если ты так против моего пребывания в твоем доме, я могу жить с отцом, - заявила под конец Грейси. - Он вообще-то не выгонял меня из дома. Уж вытерплю его как-нибудь".

На том и порешили. Отец Грейси, Стивен, не был против, чтобы она жила с ним. Но он был против отъезда Ребекки. Хотя... кто его спрашивал? Жена забрала вещи и скоро уехала. Грейси осталась жить с отцом, которого полностью игнорировала. Но это не значит, что и отец ее игнорировал...

Утром в понедельник Романо заехал за Грейси. Она целую неделю выклянчивала у него экскурсию по его больнице. И он в конце концов согласился. Его племянница вообще делала с ним, что хотела. А он терпел.

Он открыл дверь своим ключом. Стивен, наверное, еще спит. Не стоит его беспокоить, а то опять разойдется: он думал, что это Роберт подговорил сестру уехать.

"Грейс", - негромко позвал Романо, закрывая за собой дверь.

Ему никто не ответил. Из гостинной доносились странные звуки, похожие на сдавленное мычание.

"Грейси..."

Почувствовав неладное, Роберт поспешил в гостиную.

Грейси лежала на диване, Стивен зажимал ей ладонью рот, второй рукой он рвал пуговицы на ее кофточке. Девочка заметила дядю, глухо замычала. Стивен ничего не замечал. Несколько секунд Романо смотрел, потом метнулся к Стивену... и заметил, что на журнальном столике, помимо пустых бутылок и грязных тарелок, лежит настоящий пистолет. Откуда?..

Недолго думая, Романо схватил пистолет. Просто, чтобы этот пистолет не схватил Стивен.

"Не трогай ее!" - крикнул он.

Стивен резко обернулся. Грейси воспользовалась моментом и укусила его в руку. Он вскрикнул, она вырвалась, подбежала к Романо, тихонько всхлипывая.

"Все хорошо, Грейси, хорошо", - успокоил ее Роберт.

Пистолет смотрел прямо на Стивен. Тот не шевелился.

"Мерзавец... только попробуй еще раз тронуть Грейси", - голос Романо дрожал от гнева.

"Убери пистолет, он не заряжен".

"Ты блефуешь", - уверенно произнес Романо, а сам соображал: блефует или нет?!

"Нет", - с зевком ответил Стивен.

Романо посмотрел на стоявший в гостиной стеллаж с декоративными тарелочками. Он выстрелил. Тарелку с краю разнесло на осколки.

"Ты блефуешь", - повторил Романо.

Вообще-то он целился в тарелку, находящуюся полкой выше в центре. Но это был его первый выстрел, давайте не будем судить его строго.

"Встань, Стивен. Подними руки".

Тот подчинился.

"Грейси, солнышко, звони в полицию".

Та шмыгнула носом и подошла к телефону.

"Это полиция? Это Грейси МакАллистер, - она назвала адрес. - Пожалуйста, приезжайте сюда! Он хотел меня изнасиловать. У него пистолет. Он очень опасен! Пожалуйста, давайте скорее!"

"Грейси, ты можешь объяснять более понятно?" - спросил Романо.

Он на секунду отвлекся... и Стивен рванулся к нему с блеснувшим в руке лезвием. Роберт выстрелил раньше, чем понял, что произошло. Грейси взвизгнула. Стивен упал.

"Девочка, что случилось? Что за выстрел? - доносился из трубки голос дежурного. - Почему ты молчишь?"

Грейси положила трубку. Поглядела на застывшего Романо.

"Круто", - прошептала ошеломленная девочка.

Пистолет глухо упал на пол. Грейси шагнула к распростертому отцу, из-под которого растекалась лужа крови. Роберт чуть ожил.

"Грейси, не надо, не смотри..." - прошептал он.

"Что я, трупов не видала, что ли? - рассеянно откликнулась Грейси. - Хотя... он еще, кажется, не труп".

"Дай я проверю..." - шевельнулся Романо.

Грейси обернулась. Романо был очень бледным.

"Ты смотри, в обморок не упади, - предупредила она Роберта. - Лучше тебе к нему не подходить. Наоставляешь следов".

Тот посмотрел на нее.

"Что будем делать?" - она еле услышала своего дядю.

"С учетом того, что я сейчас вызвала полицию... предлагаю, сматываться".

"Сматываться? Куда? Мне на работу надо..."

Романо не отводил глаз от распростертого тела.

"Ты только что убил этого мерзавца. У нас на руках труп и пистолет. Предлагаешь, идти на работу?.. Я предлагаю, ограбить банк, благо есть пистолет, и зажить счастливо где-нибудь на Гавайах".

"Заткнись, Грейси, господи, заткнись!"

"Тогда я предлагаю сматываться. Заедем к тебе, возьмем побольше денег и уедем подальше".

"Грейси, это не твой дурацкий телевизор! Это по правде! Тебе надо поменьше смотреть "CSI"!

"Это самый лучший сериал!" - вступилась за него Грейси.

"Ладно. Ладно. Нам действительно лучше уйти отсюда..."

Он повернулся и нетвердым шагом покинул гостиную. Грейси подняла пистолет и двинулась за ним следом. Она остановилась на пороге и обернулась с пистолетом в вытянутых руках. Раздался выстрел.

"Грейси!" - Роберт рванулся к девчонке.

"Контрольный выстрел, - пояснила она. - Только не знаю, в голову я попала и вообще попала ли?"

"Давай сюда пистолет, чокнутая!"

Романо поставил пистолет на предохранитель (с помощью всезнающей Грейс) и сунул пистолет в карман пиджака.

"Знаешь, Роберт, тебе могут и пожизненно дать".

"Заткнись!"

"Куда будем сматываться?"

"Еще не придумал... Идем скорее!"

"Я сейчас. Не буду же я так ехать!" - она кивнула на свою кофточку с оторванными пуговицами.

"Грейс, он и в самом деле хотел..."

"Хотел", - хмуро кивнула она и убежала наверх.

Там она скинула кофточку и надела другую, розовую. Она захватила сумочку и сбежала вниз.

"Идем! Я готова!"

"Ты так говоришь, будто мы отправляемся в увлекательное путешествие", - проворчал Романо.

Его тихонечко трясло.

"Слабак ты Роберт. Убил человека и весь трясешься", - хмыкнула Грейси.

Они вышли из дома, закрыли дверь. Грейси села на заднее сиденье.

"Зря ты отказался брать банк", - заметила она.

"Заткнись".

Они заехали к Романо, в доме он провозился меньше минуты. И они поехали снова. Из головы Роберта никак не лезли мысли о только что совершенном им убийстве. И, наверное, поэтому он не заметил Кэрри Уивер.

"Осторожно!"

Кэрри не знала всей этой истории, поэтому она очень испугалась, увидев у Романо пистолет. И слова Грейси о том, что Уивер надо убрать, ее нисколечко не обрадовали. Роберта впрочем тоже.

"Грейс, ты с ума сошла?!"

"Но, Роберт, ее нельзя оставлять! Либо взять с собой, либо убрать!"

Кэрри чувствовала, как колотится ее сердце. Боже, ну во что она влипла?! Она так и знала, что от Романо бывают только неприятности! Но что он носит с собой пистолет?!

Романо очевидно раздумывал.

"Ладно. Берем с собой".

"Роберт, я..."

"Молчи, Кэрри. Ты поедешь с нами. Не вздумай бежать и звонить в полицию".

Он повернул ключ зажигания. Кэрри поняла, что сбежать сейчас не сможет. Машина уже набирала ход. Прыгать на ходу ей не хотелось - с ее-то ногой.

"А ты уже придумал, куда мы поедем?" - спросила Грейси с любопытством.

"Да. К самому благоразумному человеку на Земле. К моей сестре. В Сан-Франциско".

Кэрри ничего не понимала. Она наконец спросила:

"Я могу узнать, что происходит? Романо, ты что-то натворил? Откуда у тебя пистолет?!"

"Мы скрываемся от полиции, - ответила Грейси вместо Роберта, который заметно нервничал. - Мы совершили убийство".

Она выглядела очень довольной.


	2. Глава вторая

**Глава вторая.**

Керри никогда не нравился Романо, он только раздражал своей манерой вечно шутить и вообще... Но она никогда бы не подумала, что он способен на убийство. И откуда он взял пистолет? И не собирается ли он убить еще кого-то? В частности - ее, Керри? "Главное - не волноваться, - успокаивала себя Уивер. - Надо собраться с мыслями".

Итак, ее похитили. По-другому не скажешь. Романо кого-то убил. У него есть пистолет. От девчонки тоже всего можно ожидать. Она-то тут точно добровольно.

Они скрываются от полиции и едут в Сан-Франциско. Главное сейчас добраться до телефона и позвонить в полицию, но так, чтобы ни Романо, ни его племянница об этом не узнали и не пустили в нее пулю. Лучше всего сбежать. Но как? Как?!

Романо заметил краем глаза, что Керри нервничает.

"Расслабься, - заметил он каким-то странным голосом. - Тебе не угрожает опасность. Она угрожает только мне".

"И мне! Ведь это я выстрелила в него во второй раз!" - рассердилась Грейси.

"Да заткнись ты!"

Грейси недовольно заткнулась. "Похоже, они не очень ладят", - подумала Керри. И стала обдумывать план побега. Но как сбежать в мчащейся машине?..

"Керри, ты о чем-то задумалась? - спросил Романо. - Не советую".

"Роберт, я не буду звонить в полицию. Отпусти меня, пожалуйста, - Уивер почувствовала, что ее голос дрогнул. - Роберт, прошу тебя..."

Грейси фыркнула.

"Керри, успокойся... Я ничего не собираюсь с тобой делать. Просто прокатишься с нами до Сан-Франциско".

"А потом?" - это тревожило Керри больше всего.

"А потом... мы решим, что с тобой делать".

Грейси насмешливо откликнулась:

"Возможно мы свяжем тебя в этой машине, обольем бензином и подожжем!"

"Грейси, еще слово, и ты вылетишь из машины на полной скорости!"

Грейси замолчала

"Роберт, кого ты убил?" - не выдержала Керри наконец.

"Не твое дело, Керри", - жестко ответил Романо.

Прошло несколько часов. Они продолжали ехать. Роберт вдруг спросил у Грейси очень тихо:

"_Он_ раньше тебя трогал?"

Грейси молчала.

"Грейси..."

Она не отвечала.

"Грейси!" - Романо обернулся.

"Ради бога, Роберт, смотри на дорогу!" - воскликнула Керри.

Романо выругался и с трудом избежал столкновения со встречной машиной.

"Не трогал он меня..." - еле слышно ответила Грейси.

"Ты уверена, малышка?" - с тревогой спросил он.

"Да!" - рассердилась его племянница.

Пауза.

"Вы... о чем?" - спросила Керри, поколебавшись.

"Не. Твое. Дело", - ответил ей Романо.

Грейси вдруг сказала:

"Роберт, я есть хочу. Может, где-нибудь перекусим?"

Керри испытала благодарность к девчонке, ей тоже хотелось есть.

"Керри, ты тоже голодна?" - к удивлению Уивер, поинтересовался Романо.

"Ну... вообще-то, да", - призналась она.

Романо кивнул, и вскоре они остановились у кафе. Он обернулся к племяннице.

"Грейси, сейчас пойдете туда вместе с Керри. Перекусите".

"А ты?" - удивилась девочка.

"Я не хочу есть".

"А ты дашь мне пистолет?"

"Нет, конечно".

"А деньги ты мне дашь?"

"Дам, вот..."

Грейси выбралась из машины. Керри последовала за ней. Ей внезапно предоставился шанс для побега.

Романо тоже вышел из машины.

"Грейси, девочка, только не ввязывайся в историю. Это нам сейчас совсем не нужно".

"Я знаю".

Грейси обняла его. Романо поцеловал девочку в лоб.

"Все, беги. А ты, Керри, давай без шуток. Не пытайся сбежать".

Романо смотрел, как Грейси, ухватив Уивер за локоть, заходят в кафе. Потом он сел в машину. Только сейчас он стал отходить от шока. Когда он выстрелил в Стивена, то все его чувства словно заморозились. Роберт и теперь чувствовал в себе холод, который сковал его изнутри. "Ну где же они?" - ему казалось, что прошло уже много часов, хотя прошло меньше минуты.

Он чувствовал свою растерянность, он не знал, что делать. Но Бекки-то знала. Она всегда все знает. Но она ведь знает, как он ненавидел Стивена. Они с мужем еще не развелись, когда случилось... это... Поверит ли она ему? Поймет, что это было случайно?

А может... и не нужно было бежать и слушаться во всем свою племянницу? Кто знает, как бы обернулось дело, если бы он дождался полицию...

Только сейчас Романо почувствовал, что пистолета больше нет в кармане. Дрянная девчонка! Так вот зачем она его обнимала! А он-то, болван, думал, что Грейси это из-за теплых чувств! Романо совершенно забыл, кто это такая! Ведь ей ничего не стоило пустить пулю в собственного отца, хоть и такого негодяя!

Идти за ними следом? Или ждать здесь, надеясь, что ничего не случится?

Тем временем в кафе.

"Грейси, ну зачем я вам?" - очень тихо спросила Керри.

"Ешь давай!"

"Не груби мне, девочка. Я тебя старше, поэтому, будь добра, обращайся ко мне на "вы".

"Хочу напомнить, что ты сейчас не в том положении, чтобы читать нравоучения", - Грейси проговорила все это с набитым ртом.

"Кого убил твой дядя?" - Керри решила продолжить расспрос.

"Одного плохого парня. Роберт убьет и тебя, если будешь нас доставать!"

"Грейси, отпустите меня, я не буду звонить в полицию... я вообще об этом забуду... Зачем я вам?"

Грейси фыркнула.

"Шутишь? А если нас будет преследовать полиция? Всегда можно будет сказать, что у нас заложница, и что мы ее убьем".

"Господи. Грейс, я же вам ничего плохого не сделала!"

"Молчи и ешь!"

Керри нехотя взялась за еду.

"А Романо почему с нами не пошел?"

"Я сказала: молчи. Он не пошел, потому что не хочет есть. Ясно?"

"Ясно..."

Керри мучительно раздумывала, как бы позвать на помощь. Что, крикнуть: "Помогите, меня похитили!" Кто примет это всерьез? Что делать, что делать? Думай!

"Грейси, а я могу хотя бы позвонить на работу, что сегодня не приду".

"Ты считаешь меня за глупую девчонку? Конечно, нет. Пошевеливайся, Роберт ждет".

Они встали из-за столика. Никто не замечал здесь подвоха. Можно ли заподозрить эту милую девочку в преступлении? Надо бежать. Бежать прямо сейчас.

Грейси почувствовала, как напряглась Уивер.

"Не вздумай, - одними губами. - У меня пистолет".

"Но Романо..." - Керри застыла.

"Я украла у него. Иди вперед. Или я, честное слово, выстрелю".

"Это глупо... ты..."

"У вас все в порядке, мадам?" - к ним подошел какой-то мужчина, заметивший что-то неладное.

Керри сглотнула. Грейси вцепилась ей в локоть.

"Я... - Грейси незаметно ущипнула ее. - Да, в порядке..."

В глазах у Керри была мольба.

"Вам нехорошо? - с заботой спросил незнакомец. - Может, присядите?"

"Да... наверное".

Глаза Грейси позеленели от злости. Мужчина усадил Керри за ближайший столик. Грейси осталась стоять.

"Вы такая бледная... Хотите воды?" - суетился вокруг мужчина.

Керри сквозь опущенные ресницы следила за Грейси. Потом Керри осела на стуле, глаза ее закатились. Она еще никогда не симулировала обморок, но вышло здорово. Мужчина похлопал ее по щекам. Керри что-то слабо простонала.

"Вызовите "Скорую"! - приказал он. - Женщине плохо!"

Да, "Скорую"! Машина "Скорой помощи" увезет ее подальше отсюда! От Романо, от его чокнутой племянницы...

Грейси запустила руку в свою сумочку. "Боже, эта девчонка сейчас вытащит пистолет!" - в ужасе подумала Керри, и в этот момент...

"Керри, что с тобой?" - раздался знакомый голос.

Глаза Керри открылись на одно мгновение. Над ней уже склонился Романо.

"Ей стало плохо... Вы ее знаете?"

"Да, это... моя жена".

Наглец!

"Я вызвал "Скорую".

"Не надо, у нас есть машина. Я сам ее довезу, это быстрее".

"Тогда конечно... Вам помочь донести ее до машины?"

"Керри, Керри... - мягко позвал ее Роберт. - Очнись".

Что делать, господи, что?"

"Роберт..." - слабо ответила она, приоткрыла глаза.

Знает он, что она симулирует, или нет?!

"Роберт... мне плохо... у меня такое бывает..."

"Знаю, милая. Я помогу тебе добраться до машины... Идем. Дай помогу тебе встать".

И вот она стоит на ногах. Почти все смотрят на нее. Она дрожит, ноги ее плохо слушаются, и это уже не симуляция, Керри боится, что сейчас Романо увезет ее, и никто не поймет, как она этого не хочет.

"Грейси, солнышко, иди в машину, - сказал Романо, поддерживая Уивер под локоть. - Идем, Керри, идем..."

На лице у Керри не осталось красок, так что все поверили, что ей плохо. А ей и было плохо.

"Помогите..." - прошептала она одними губами в отчаянии.

"Сейчас, сейчас, Керри", - ответил ей Роберт, ведя ее к двери.

"Пожалуйста... кто-нибудь".

Она почувствовала, как шепот Романо щекочет ей ухо:

"Тихо, Керри. Ни звука больше".

Керри беспомощно обернулась. У всех на лицах были написаны жалость и сострадание.

"Идем", - с нажимом произнес Романо.

Они вышли из кафе. Романо продолжал вести ее под руку, но пошел быстрее.

"Милый спектакль, - тихо говорил он. - Ты, Керри, прирожденная актриса. Я чуть было не поверил".

"Роберт, отпусти!"

Она стала сопротивляться. Может, кто-нибудь смотрит из кафе в окно и заподозрит неладное? Но никто не выбежал из кафе, никто не пришел к ней на помощь.

"Да не дергайся ты!"

Романо втолкнул ее в машину. Грейси уже сидела там, мрачная и злая. Роберт сел рядом с Керри и хлопнул дверцей.

"Грейси, давай сюда пистолет".

Та неохотно протянула его дяде.

"И больше не бери его без спросу. Это не игрушка".

Керри закрыла лицо руками.

x x x

Они ехали уже вне черты города. Романо включил радио, играла музыка... Грейси молчала, сжавшись в комочек на заднем сиденье. Черное отчаяние Керри перешло в черное же спокойствие. Но она не смирилась со своей ролью в этой истории, она ждала возможности снова попробовать сбежать.

Уже смеркалось. Грейси вдруг сказала:

"Роберт, останови машину".

"В чем дело, Грейси?" - раздраженно спросил Романо.

"Я сказала: останови!"

Роберт обернулся. Керри тоже. Грейси выглядела ужасно.

"Меня сейчас стошнит".

Машина резко затормозила. Грейси выбежала из машины и исчезла в придорожных кустах. Романо с Уивер переглянулись.

"Наверное, ее укачало", - решил Романо и хотел выйти из машины, но из-за кустов донеслось:

"Не смей ходить за мной! Присматривай за ведьмой!"

Романо с Керри переглянулись вторично.

"Ведьма - это, я так понимаю, ты".

Прошло долгих десять минут, Грейси выворачивало наизнанку за кустами. Керри даже испытала нечто вроде жалости к этой девчонке.

"Грейси..." - позвал Романо.

Скоро из-за кустов вышла Грейси, похожая на зеленоватое приведение.

"Бедняжка... Тебя укачало, да?" - Романо помог ей залезть в машину.

"Наверное".

"Ложись на заднее сиденье... отдохни".

"Ладно... только ты езжай дальше. Нам нужно в Сан-Франциско".

"А тебе не будет хуже?" - обеспокоился Романо.

Керри соображала: сейчас на нее никто не смотрит, но бежать явно не стоит. Во-первых, они на машине сразу ее догонят. Во-вторых, ее может сбить встречная машина. А может...

Романо сел на свое место. Они проехали несколько метров и...

"Романо, останови..."

Керри закрыла рот ладонью.

"Что на этот раз? Опять симуляция?" - Романо и не думал останавливаться.

"Ты узнаешь симуляция это или нет, когда я разукрашу тебе машину!"

Они опять остановились.

"Что, и тебя укачало? - Романо выглядел разозленным. - Но если ты меня обманешь..."

Керри выскочила из машины, зажимая рот ладонью. Грейси заметила хриплым голосом:

"Следил бы ты за ней".

"Я не собираюсь смотреть, как ее выворачивает".

"Она сбежит".

"Ну и пусть".

"В самом деле?" - язвительно заметила Грейси.

Романо с проклятиями выбрался из машины. "Куда же запропастилась эта Уивер!" В той стороне, куда она умчалась, ее не было.

"Керри!" - позвал Романо.

Ничего. Было уже темно, и разглядеть кого-нибудь в этой мгле не было никакой возможности.

"Роберт!" - крикнула из машины Грейси.

Он стремительно обернулся. За рулем сидела Керри, и автомобиль разворачивался в сторону Чикаго. Уивер обманула его, и пока он искал ее, Керри обошла его и вернулась к машине.

"Керри, не смей!"

Но машина уже набирала скорость, унося Керри вместе с Грейси обратно в Чикаго. Романо остался стоять у дороги с приоткрытым ртом. Его никогда не обводили так вокруг пальца!

Керри, довольно улыбаясь, ехала в Чикаго.

"Видишь, Грейси, я обманула твоего дядю!"

"Да, но не меня!"

Грейси, которая все еще была зеленого оттенка, села на заднем сиденье.

И Керри почувствовала, как в ее затылок упирается дуло пистолета.

"Но он у Романо!" - опять поразилась Уивер.

Ей стало казаться, что во всей этой истории участвует два пистолета.

"Я опять его украла. Останови машину".

Керри послушно остановилась.

"Ждем Роберта", - приказала Грейси, продолжая держать пистолет у затылка Керри.

Через некоторое время Романо рванул дверцу.

"Брысь", - это он Керри.

Та пересела на свое место, глаз на Романо она не поднимала.

"Грейси - пистолет".

Та виновато протянула ему оружие. Они вновь двинулись в путь.

"Керри, никаких фокусов. Это начинает меня злить".

Керри кивнула, хотя и не думала перестать "фокусничать".

Мягче:

"Грейси, ты как? Полегчало?"

"Вроде бы... А спать мы будем в машине?"

"Нет, остановимся в каком-нибудь мотеле".

Керри начинала засыпать, потому что сегодня сильно вымоталась и перенервничала, когда автомобиль остановился у мотеля.

"Керри, вылезай. И давай без всяких обмороков".

"Да, иначе Роберт тебя пристрелит", - хихикнула сзади Грейси.

Романо шикнул на нее, и девочка притихла.


End file.
